Khutelutush-Inshushinak II
Khutelutush-Inshushinak II (b. 1159 BC) was the 133rd King of Elam and 87th Emperor of Chedorlaomer reigning 1134-1119 BC. He was the son and heir of Emperor Kidinu VIII. After taking the throne he recalled his uncle, Kuk-Igišta, from Media because he feared he would use his military success and his position as Viceroy to undermine his Imperial authority. However, Kuk-Igišta could not return at once, having his regiment cornered by a Haŋgmatāna advance. The Emperor, assuming he had been betrayed due to Kuk-Igišta not appearing in time, issued orders relieving him of command and ordering his arrest. When Kuk-Igišta returned to Elam, he was arrested and told he would be tried for treason against the Emperor. King Bagupesa I of Amat was enraged at this, as Kuk-Igišta had saved his life during a previous battle. He, the King of Aranziaš, the King of Gizilbunda and the King of Namar went to Susa, demanding an Imperial Audience and petitioned for Kuk-Igišta, confirming the fact he had been encircled by Haŋgmatāna soldiers for weeks and thus unable to come to Susa quicker. The Emperor was not pleased with what he heared, yet he had to give in, because there was a chance the entire group of states could seceede from the Empire, at a time when Arzawa was inflicting heavy casualties on Imperial Soldiers in Mira. Kuk-Igišta was released, however he was ordered to stay in Anshan and take over his duties as Viceroy. The Median offensive was handed over to Sulili Hutran-Atta, Kidinu VIII's Chief Minister, whom the Emperor wanted to replace with his favourite Labayu Lamagal-Atta. In 1133 he fought the ruler of the Principality of Gorgan, Apiwahu. A treaty was signed and Gorgan was to pay tribute annually. In 1132 a heavy offensive against his holdings in Arzawa and Mira was launched by Arzawa. Sulili Hutran-Atta was tasked by the Emperor to lead the counter attack, and he managed to repel the attack and march onwards to take Hilakku. In 1131 the Emperor then marched into Judah. He laid siege to Hazor and Etam, however the death of Sulili Hutran-Atta at Hilakku in 1130 forced him to retreat from Judah and march into Arzawa. He retook Hilakku which had fallen to Arzawa in the meantime and then marched against and took Wiyanawanda. He defeated Piyama-Kurunda I at the Battle of Patara in 1129 and took the city. He besieged Tarhuntassa three times in 1128, and defended Mira and Kummanni from an Arzawan assault in 1127. He finally took Tarhuntassa in 1126 and that same year he besieged Ahhiyawa with the aid of Caria. Following his uncle Kuk-Igišta's death in 1125, he replaced him with Prince Inšušinak-šar-ilani, the Emperor's younger half-brother. In 1124 he besieged the Arzawan capital of Apasa and after a year conquered it in 1123, making Arzawa into a member nation. After securing Arzawa, he returned to Susa where he oversaw the intensification of work on the Temple of the Gods in Samati, which began construction during the reign of his father. In 1121 he once again besieged Etam in Judah but was unsucessful. He completed the constuction of the Temple, and had a state of himself holding a basket on his head as a representation of his status as a Temple Builder, put with great ceremony into the Temple deposit. He died at Susa in 1119 and was succeeded by his son Lurak-lukhkhan VI.